


Family Matters (One Shot)

by Sharpey



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad Tom Hiddleston, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Loki's Kids, M/M, Parent!Loki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpey/pseuds/Sharpey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tom 'try' sleeping through the night with their new baby daughter in the next room. However, parenthood calls in the early hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this since I saw some Loki/Tom (Frostpudding/Tomki) fan art on Tumblr. Asdfghjklasdfghjkl they're so cute together ^w^ enjoy~

Loki awakes with a shudder. A loud cry from that of a child disturbs him from his slumber. Sighing, he tosses the covers over his lover Tom, rolls over into a sitting position and stands up from the bed. He walks toward the hall but stops when he hears Tom groan.

"Can I be of any assistance?" The actor asks drowsily.

Loki chuckles lightly before answering. "No, I've got her, you go back to sleep. You've had a long day."

Tom nods and flops his head back onto his pillow. Loki smiles and continues walking out, down the hallway to the nursery. The cries got gradually louder as the God approaches the door, which was left open a crack.

Loki muses over the thought of actually having his own daughter. He didn't expect this to happen until Tom brought the idea up a few months ago. The fact that the God could change his form, made it possible for the lovers to start their own little family. After nine months of mood swings, cravings and a long painful labor, they finally had themselves their own baby girl.

The cries get a pitch louder bringing Loki out of this thoughts. Stepping into the nursery he makes an attempt to soothe the infant.

"Hush little one, daddy's here now. There's no need to fret." He says in a hushed tone walking over to the crib.

He leans over the railing to gaze lovingly at the bundle chuckling at the sight. The baby is attempting to free herself of the tight confinements of the blanket she was currently wrapped up in. Her cries were reduced to soft whimpers of distress.

"Hey, my little one," He coos while reaching into the cradle, lifting the baby out of her crib. Loki studies the tiny features of the baby's face, his gaze never leaving the fragile form of his daughter while he felt his heart practically burst with joy.

"You are so beautiful," he says to the infant. He was slightly concerned over the fact that the child had yet to open her eyes since she emerged from the womb.

Neither he nor Tom knew the colour of her eyes but whatever colour they were, he knew she would be a spoiled child. Loki frowned slightly at the thought while carrying the baby to the kitchen. He didn't want his daughter to be an overly spoiled princess. He wanted her to appreciate the finer things in life but to a limit, to not be a brat, but still be loved by all. The girl struggled in his arms trying to again escape the confinements of the blanket she was tightly wrapped up in. Chuckling lightly as the child's attempts, he easily adjusts her in his arms to remove the blanket and toss it over his shoulder. From previous experiences of feeding, he would need it at some point. He had her lay against his chest with her head lying on his shoulder. He noted the pink footed sleeper Tom had dressed her in. Of course she was daddy’s little princess but Loki did not wish to be stereotypical by buying all things pink for their baby girl. The colours in her massive wardrobe ranged from pink to purple, to blue to black. Smiling at the thought of dressing her in Asgardian garb Loki thought that he would do so...eventually.  
Snapping his fingers, the lights turned on but not on fully, he wanted to make sure he could see but the child could fall asleep once she finished her bottle. Opening the fridge skillfully with one hand he grabbed an already prepared milk bottle and lightly pushed the door closed. Using his magic he instantly heated the bottle to the right temperature for the little girl’s sensitive mouth. Walking over to his favourite lounge chair in the living room he adjusted the infant in his arms so her head rested in the crook of his elbow. Gently easing the teat into her mouth she almost immediately started suckling. Watching his baby eagerly drink her milk Loki's heart once again bursted with joy. The little gulping noises as she swallows each mouthful of milk. It's one of the most precious sounds he's ever heard. The almost silence in the air was disturbed by Tom's soft laughter.

"What a lovely sight." Tom coos over Loki's shoulder.

"Yes, isn't she lovely?"

"You both are." Tom tenderly kisses Loki's ear making him shudder in pleasure. "Look at how she tries with every swallow to stay awake."  
The actor leans down and kisses the baby girl on her cheek.

"I love you," he murmurs nuzzling his nose against the girl's neck. The baby releases the bottle from her mouth and turns her head in the direction of her daddy’s voice. Tom kneels in front of the chair, nuzzling his nose against the infant’s nose.

Surprisingly for the first time, her eyes open, making both men gasp in both surprise and adoration. They were blue, but closer to the iris the color turned into a bright vivid green.

"She's absolutely stunning," Loki says adoringly. Tom nods in agreement.

"Yes, our little princess." Tom replies.  


The baby girl's eyes darted between Loki and Tom unable to decide who was more interesting. With her little arms she reached out to both of her parents. Her fingers gripped Loki's hair pulling it, but he didn't mind at all. In the other hand she felt around Tom's chin, exploring her new combination of senses.

After a bit the little girl gave a big yawn and her eye lids drooped. Both men grinned at the sight, and for that moment, nothing else in the world mattered to Loki or Tom.

Their little family was perfect...one more couldn't hurt right? Or two?

**Author's Note:**

> ITS SO FLUFFEH I'M GONNA DIE!!!!  
> Worth a kudos? :D


End file.
